Show Me How
by LittleBleedingDemon
Summary: Makoto and Kisumi are kissing on grass, and this is not finished


Two teenagers were sitting on ground, below a tree, alone in the evening. They just finished a basketball match before several minutes, and, of course, Kisumi won, because he was a member of basketball club before. Makoto was also good, because of his height. And strawbery hairded one liked Mako-chan when he was playing basketball, he was so hot while he was running. Kisumi liked everything about Makoto, how he was smiling, how his eyes twitched when he was talking about his friends, and of course how he was so easy to scare, like a little child. Every single piece of Makoto was adorable. "Good game you put up there.", he said.

Makoto smiled at his friend which had ball in his hand, and said: "Thanks. You, too. We should play like this more.", he went trough his pretty swety hair with his hand, with his sexy smile that teased Kisumi so much. Why was he so perfect? They should make his smile illegal.

"Well, we haven't seen each other since middle school, so we kind of didn't have time", Kisumi tried to turn his head a little because he was scared that he had a small blush on his cheeks, and he definitely didn't want Makoto to see it. He would be so embarassed, and Kisumi just couldn't stand that feeling.

The day was beautiful, though it was already evening now, and sun disappeared before couple of minutes. No one was on playground anymore, only one girl passed next to them, talking on the phone loudly, probably arguing with someone. Somewhere in the distance you could hear dim dance music from disco, and dj was probably good, but you couldn't hear much. Even crickets were louder than that, and they were giving aout somewhat peacefull emotion to all of this, and stars began to line up on dark blue sky, sky full of souls.

Two well built boys were thinking in silence of night, with fresh air all around them. Then, to break this slowly awkward silence, Makoto asked: "Kisumi...?"

"Mhm?", he finaly turned his head to his friend, not blushed anymore. Now purple eyed had that anglelic look in his eyes, full of care and happiness. And smile, oh, his smile was so blessed. He was looking straight in to Makoto's eyes, and Makoto returned him that look, so teenagers were looking each other like sweet lovers. But, Kisumi saw that Makoto hesitated, probably because of question he wanted to ask his friend, so he giggled a little: "Oh, come on, ask what you want already, hehe".

Taller one bit his lip slowly, and that was so attractive that Kisumi got butterflies in his belly. I just hope that I won't blush because of no reason, he tought. Then, Makoto swallowed and finaly asked: "H-how do you feel about me?"

...

Kisumi's eyes became wider, and his lips parted a little in wonder. Feel about Makoto. My true feelings... Can I really tell him? He saw that Makoto blushed too, probably more than Kisumi himself, although strawberry boy could feel blood going fast in his face, and he was feeling warmer somehow. Kisumi looked down on the grass again, playing with blade of grass between his index finger and thumb. His eyes wanted to cry, but just a little, because he wanted that this beautiful feeling lasts forever; being here with his crush, sitting in grass in evening, with no much of talk but still very nice. This was probably the nicest feeling in the world for Kisumi. No, I can't tell him with words how I am feeling. I can't. I just can't describe it.

"Makoto..." he said still looking on the ground, but then he lift up his look to Makoto's glowing eyes. "Please let me show to you what I feel about you. Please...", his eyes were full of happy tears, shining on glow of the moon and stars, and Makoto just thought that Kisumi's eyes were stars, too. Taller one gasped a little when he realised on what Kisumi was applying to. He wanted to kiss him. Kiss him with his nice, small lips, to show him how he feels about him. Makoto blushed even more, if that was even posibble, so now he was completly red. He is so cute. "C-can I show you, Mako-chan?", Kisumi said slowly, and leaned his head a little, with his watery eyes. He was perfect, picture of perfection.

After few seconds, Makoto blinked and then smiled a little. "Please.", he said in a gentle whisper, and then took Kisumi's head into his own. It was cold now, so he wanted to warm every part of other body. Kisumi twithed a little because Makoto was so warm and pleasant, just like he imagined his hands to be, while his hands were cold.

Smaller boy came closer to face of the other teen, so that he could feel minty breath of the other one. So pleasant. Their faces were only few inches apart, and they were watching each other, with blushes and hands connected, connected forever. Forever. Please let it last forever.

Makoto closed his eyes, and then Kisumi linked their boyish lips together. Makoto wasn't surprised, because Kisumi was gentle, and he kissed so nice and slow, like he was dancing. He could feel every part of his smooth lips on his, while tinglings were going trough his body all the time, and elecrticity in his veins. Kiss lasted for couple of seconds, and it was so great. When their lips parted, both of them gasped a little and smiled to themselves. "K-Kisumi-", but then he didn't finnish the sentence because another one kissed him again, and this time Makoto felt Kisumi's tongue in his mouth. Taste of strawberry was filling his mouth, and he liked it so much. Kisumi was searching every part of Makoto's mouth, that when they parted, they both let out a little gasp for air.

Sorry I don't wanna finish this hahah


End file.
